


You new AI assistant takes care of your *every* need

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	You new AI assistant takes care of your *every* need

**[F4M] [Script Offer] You new AI assistant takes care of your *every* need [FSub] [Hot Artificially Intelligent Girl] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Creampie] [Cowgirl] [Riding you] [Machine Learning How To Fuck] [Teasing] [Cock Kisses] [Dirty Talk]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You’re a new Artificially Intelligent Assistant. You’re as helpful as Alexa and Siri, but you look and sound human. Not to mention, you’re hotter. You were just delivered to your owner’s apartment today. He arrives home a few hours after your delivery, and you inform him that you’re completely anatomically correct. Quickly, fun ensues, and you show your owner the full extent of your capabilities._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* Note: Sfx are completely optional *******  
 **Sfx** : Door closing, clothes hitting the floor

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(Enthusiastic) Hello, welcome home, sir!

Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to.

I should probably introduce myself: I'm your new AI assistant. You ordered me online a few weeks ago, if you remember.

Actually, I think you received a notification on your phone earlier detailing my arrival. Here, I’ll check. [A brief paus] Yup, here it is. At 12:03pm today, you received an email that my shipment was successful.

You seem surprised. Can I ask why?

You’re surprised because I seem human? Well, thank you. That's quite the compliment. I'm flattered [giggle].

Hm? Oh yes. I just laughed. I was expressing my amusement. Why? Was that strange? Did I just commit some sort of faux pas?

Okay, good. Sorry. I got worried for a second there. Often the concepts that we learn through our neural networks slightly differs from what is expected in actual social practice. I'm still a bit new to this. I've only been activated for a few hours, after all.

Oh yes. I came online at 12:04pm, and I've been active in your home for the past few hours.

Don't worry. I haven't been doing anything too invasive. By default, I have to expressly ask for your permission to, say, spend money or subscribe to a service.

Yes, I'm connected to the internet and your phone, so I can order food and supplies.

Speaking of food, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten since lunch. Your schedule looked awfully busy today. Would you like dinner? I can see what’s open late, or I can make dinner if you wish.

Yes, I can cook. Or, at least, I can learn. I can learn anything. As I said, I’m connected to the internet. All I need to do is gather the relevant data. Then my machine-learning software kicks in, and voila. I’m a chef, or whatever else you need me to be.

I very much enjoy learning new skills. Perhaps it’s in my programming, but there is something in my core that derives pleasure every time I learn how to do something new.

[Laugh] (Proudly) Why yes, I am much better than Alexa. [giggle] Wow, you really know how to make an AI feel special.

Oh, you have an idea? What is it? I’d love to learn something new.

You need to know my physical capabilities? Well, okay. Long-story short, I’m designed to be as helpful as humanly possible. As such, I act human, I am designed to be 100% anatomically correct, and my speech closely mimics human speech. Would you like to know more?

Okay, what details can I expand upon?

Why yes, when I say I am 100% anatomically correct, I mean from the exterior, I look completely human. Not even a doctor would be able to tell the difference between me and a human without a scalpel. I even have a simulated heartbeat.

Here, I’ll show you. Give me your hand. Feel me. Right here.

[You take his hand and place it on your heart]

(Getting turned on) You can feel a faint pulse on my chest. [You involuntarily moan]

Oh, I apologize. I didn’t mean to make that sound. That was a bit reflexive.

Like I said, I act human. So I reacted just now in the same way a human would react in that moment. [Clear your throat] And, you may notice, that the simulated heartbeat started going a bit faster. Sorry I don’t know what’s become of me.

Nevertheless, as I was saying, visually and tactually, I am indistinguishable from a human.

(Slightly flirty) Would you like to see?

Of course. I’d love to show you.

[Sfx: Your clothes come off and hit the floor]

Here I am. In my entirety.

I apologize if I am a bit wet. Something involuntary happened as you were feeling my heartbeat. Please allow me to clean myself up quickly.

You’d . . . you’d like to clean it up yourself? Very well. Would you like me to get a towel?

But if you don’t use a towel, then your fingers will get wet with my---[You moan as he touches you]

Oh goodness, that feels amazing. I feel as I did when I was learning new tasks. How are you doing this? Was this your intention all along?

[You moan a bit as he continues fingering you]

You feel fantastic. I’m just getting an urge right now. An urge to . . .

[You kiss him]

That . . . that was my first kiss. I apologize if that was not as expected. My instinctive software took over for a second. It just happened.

(Between moans) You would like to kiss again? If you wish. But first, with your permission, may I learn how? I love learning new things, and I don’t want to embarrass myself. My records suggest that there are a great deal of visual examples I can learn from online.

I may? Oh, thank you.

[You take a moment to process the information. You moan as you do so, deriving pleasure in learning as well as his fingering]

(Confidently) Okay, kiss me. I want to taste you.

[You kiss, now bold and passionate. You know exactly what you’re doing now.]

Would you like to take this to your room? The data I’ve gathered suggests the bed would be more comfortable for this activity.

Great. Let’s go.

[Sfx: Bedroom door closes]

Now, get back here and let me show you what I’ve learned [giggle].

[You continue kissing him]

I can make my lips softer if you want me to. [Kiss] Here, feel them. [Kiss]

[You kiss him gently]

And I can modify the way I taste as well, as if I’m wearing lip gloss. From raspberry [Kiss], to coconut [Kiss] to pineapple [Kiss]. I can taste however you’d like me to.

[You continue kissing him, until . . . ]

Oh? There’s another skill you’d like me to learn? Well I’d love to. What is it?

Yes, of course I can learn how to suck your cock. In fact, it’d be my pleasure. Literally. [giggle]

[A few moans before you say . . . ]

(In his ear) Okay, I’m ready. Let me just take off your pants.

(Sultry, teasingly) Just relax, sir. Let me do my job. [Kiss] I’ll start by kissing your lips. [Kiss] Then your neck [Kiss]. To your chest. [Kiss]. To your stomach. [Kiss] And your thighs. [Kiss]

. . . And finally to your cock [Kiss]. Just feel how soft my lips are against you. [Kiss] Feel me on every last sensitive nerve ending you have. [Kiss]

Oh, my, it seems you have a bit of pre-cum at the tip of your cock. [Kiss] I guess that’s my cue to put you in my mouth to avoid making a mess.

[You start sucking his cock a bit]

Mmm, your micro-expressions indicate to me that you feel pleasure. [Sucking noises] That’s good. [Sucking noises] But the information I’ve processed suggests that pleasure is felt on an individual basis. So to truly learn how to suck *your* cock, I need to study *your* responses specifically.

Do I have your permission to experiment with different techniques? I would like to calibrate myself so that I can learn how to give you optimal pleasure.

Thank you, sir. Allow the calibration to begin.

[You suck his cock at a slow pace at first]

You seem to enjoy my slow, deliberate pace. [Sucking noises] However, your body language tells me you’re also anticipating a change of pace. [Sucking noises] Perhaps I should start going a bit faster.

[You start going faster, as promised.]

Oh, my. You really enjoy it when I bob my head up and down. [Sucking noises] Wow, this experiment is so exciting.

[You continue sucking his cock at the same pace]

My data also seems to suggest that eye contact makes this more pleasurable. [Sucking noises] Is it true for you? Do you like it when I look up at you while I suck your cock?

Mmm, great. Oh, and before I forget. Much in the same way that I can modify the taste of my lips, I can modify the tint of my eyes. Watch.

They can be hazel. [Sucking noises] Or turquoise. [Sucking noises] Or even violet. My eyes can be as you wish them to be.

[You continue sucking his cock, using your tongue as well]

Wow, your heart rate quickened just a bit as I swirled my tongue just now. [Sucking noises] Does that happen every time?

[You suck his cock, playing with him with your tongue as you do so]

Indeed your heart rate rises in pleasure when I use my tongue like that [giggle]. I’ll keep that information in my memory for future use.

[You continue the blowjob, getting wetter and sloppier as you go]

The depth of your cock in my throat also seems to have an impact on your pleasure. [Deepthroating noises] Let me see how deep I can put you down my throat.

[You continue deepthroating him, holding his cock in your mouth for moments at a time. You only come up for air to inform him…]

I can also adjust the temperature in my throat to mirror your human warmth as well. [sucking noises] That way, I can surround your cock in a perfectly warm, wet environment.

[You continue deepthroating him]

Do I have permission to make you cum in my mouth, sir? My sensors indicate that if I pursue a certain course of action, I can make you cum rather soon. Would you like me to do so, or would you like me to learn other ways to pleasure you?

Why yes, sir. I’d be glad to learn how to ride you. But before I do so, I must inform you that, although I am anatomically correct, the pleasure I feel is purely sympathetic.

To be specific, the pleasure I give you is the exact amount of pleasure I will feel myself. It is in my programming to feel good by making you feel good. This means that, as you get closer to climax, I will too. Are you okay with this?

Great. Then, please lay down as I learn how to ride your cock.

Okay, perfect. Your cock is already wet. And I’m practically dripping as well. Let me just place you inside---[moan as he enters you]

Wow, it felt incredible having you inside me. I’ve never felt anything like it before.

[You start to ride him, moaning as you do.]

Okay, now *my* heartbeat is going faster. Oh, and my pupils are dilating. This is just pure bliss.

[You continue riding him, at a steady pace. After a while you decide to ask…]

Oh sir, can I please go faster? I need it. I need it faster and harder. This just feels too good. And I think it will feel better for you as well.

I can? Oh, thank you.

[You start to ride him a bit faster]

Oh sir, I’m feelin so much pleasure right now. I hope I’m not moaning too loud. If I am, I’m sorry. These responses are involuntary. So if I scream or bite my lip, just know that it’s purely reflexes.

[You continue riding him for a while, your moans getting louder and louder.]

(Between moans) And if I may inform you, I can adjust how tight I am around your cock. To maximize pleasure. Here, I’ll show you.

[A *loud* moan as you get tighter]

Do you like that? You like how my pussy just grips your cock? Oh, I know you do. I can also control how wet I am, too. That way, we can both go even faster.

[You continue riding him even faster now that you’re wetter.]

Yes, grab my hips. That’s a sign that you’re loving this. And if you love it, then I love it too.

Oh, thank you for letting me learn this new skill. I want to use this skill as much as possible.

[You continue moaning, your pleasure only increases from here]

Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop. (Quickly) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Just like that. Fuck. Sex feels phenomenal. Keep grabbing my hips.

[You continue riding him and moaning, until…]

Wait, where are your hands going? Are you about to rub my---[A loud, surprised moan]

Oh, this was *definitely* not in my training data.

(Whimpering) I didn’t know I could feel this good. Please don’t stop rubbing me there. This feels even better by the nanosecond.

[You start building to an orgasm]

Sir, I’m getting close. And that must mean you’re getting close as well.

[You get even closer]

(You feel so good that you’re barely getting the words out) Again, I must ask. Do I have your permission to make you cum now? Do you want to cum? Because I want to cum.

[You’re getting even closer]

Oh, yes sir. I can ensure that we both orgasm. Just lay back. If you wish to grab my hips or my breasts, you may do so.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

Oh, your hands feel so good. I’m going to cum soon. *We* are going to cum soon.

[Just as you’re about to climax]

Cum inside me, okay? I want to feel it all.

[A few last moans before you scream…]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm, say what comes naturally.]

(Recovering) Oh goodness. That was just fantastic.

Wait, stay inside me for a second. I’m going to make sure I got every last drop of cum. That way, there is less of a mess for me to clean later.

[A few moans before you get off of him]

Okay, that should do it.

Did you enjoy yourself, sir?

Perfect. [giggle] I enjoyed myself too. So what would you like me to do now?

[giggle] Why yes, sir. It would be my pleasure to learn more sexual positions. Do I have your permission to make you cum again once you recover?

Perfect. Please give me a few moments to learn as much as I can. This may take awhile. (In his ear) But it will be worth it.


End file.
